dcfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:HugoHelp
My Pages: User Page · Talk Page (Archive) · Sandbox Image:Jla4 1.jpg|200px default Visit the Database desc none Welcome to the Database Project, HugoHelp! Thanks for your edit to the Amulet of Anubis page! You can jump in and start right away or practice in our sandbox. You should also have a peek at our guidelines and naming conventions. You can also from scratch. You can have your own user page; it is all about you! The two easiest ways to interact with other users are to join the forums or leave messages on users' talk pages. Remember to sign all of your posts, so we can quickly tell who left the message. (Hint: Use four tildes (~~~~). This will automatically produce your username and date. You can also use the 'signature' button in the edit toolbar.) If you need some help, just add the text to your page and someone will come to your rescue. You can include userboxes on your user page to express yourself. Your page can contain: * Your favorite comic books and characters. * Your most notable . * Anything else you want us to you know about you! (Keep it clean.) Be sure to visit our sister-sites, the Marvel, Image, and Dark Horse Database Projects so you can begin posting on them as well! No need to re-register, just sign in! Your account works on all Wikia wikis! Have Fun! -- Kyletheobald (Talk) 04:15, July 16, 2011 ---- Popular Links: Database | Forums | | | | | ''' ---- Recent Edits and Contributions * Ahri'ahn (New Earth) isn't "the" sorcerer supreme, DC doesn't have one. He was just calling himself that for sheer weight of power. * Once again no "Sorcerer Supreme" so no cosmic being can be one, nor should there be a page for it. * Useless links and categories. :* Kent Nelson (Earth-16) :* Spear of Destiny :* Excalibur :* Spear of Lona :* Michael's Sword :* Category:Magical blades :* Magdalene Grimoire :* Necronomicon :* Eternity Book :* Ebontome :* Lasso of Lightning :* Category:Magic Lassos :* Lasso of Truth :* Lasso of Persuasion :* Psi-Scimitar :* Trident of Lucifer :* Trident of Neptune :* Trident of Poseidon :* Trident of Triton :* Silver Scarab's Armor :* Anti-Life Equation :* Helmet of Fate :* Khaji Da (The Brave and the Bold) :* Gog's Power Staff :* Nth Metal :* Green Arrow's Chili :* Claw of Horus :* Guardian's Shield :* Emerald Eye :* Black Bison's Coup-Stick :* Black Casebook :* Mentachem Wand :* Medusa Mask :* Category:Magical Helms :* Dream's Helm :* Category:Magical Gauntlets :* Category:Magical Amulets :* Category:Magical Staffs :* Soultaker Sword :* Transmatter Cube :* Liberty Bell :* Sword of Night :* Sword of Salvation :* Suit of Sorrows :* Sword of Sin :* Swords of Fan :* Wonder Woman's Tiara * No page template used for Book of Souls. * Lois Lane (Antimatter Universe) you didn't bother trying to fix the equipment section but you added a category to the section? That's improper. * Philosopher's Stone might be considered a science object but I'll let it go with a notification for this time. You probably have zero evidence to support it anyway. * Starheart is also never defined as a magical item yet you passed up the discussion and tapped on the magical item category again. It's debatable and I'm leaving it alone for now. * Amulet of Anubis, Doctor Fate can be simplified to just "Fate" there's even a character in their lined simply called Fate so having it just say "Fate" is fine. * Green Arrow's Chili, seriously? Chili is a magical item? While I'm sure at some point you had good intention and obviously knew what you were doing you seemed to have zero evidence to substantiate your edits and while ordinarily a textbook of information is not needed for especially small edits more often than not your edits were harmful instead of helpful. :Midoki24 00:26, August 9, 2011 (UTC) :: I want to clarify Midoki's statements by saying that many of those pages he linked should exist (and existed before you made any edits). It was the categorizations that you added to the pages that miffed him. We don't create pages for the sake of adding them to a category. We create pages in order to provide useful information about key subjects like characters and important items, locations, etc. :: As a rule of thumb, if an item makes more than one appearance, and is key to the plot of at least one long-running story or character, then it probably deserves a page. If not, then... it doesn't. That said, the page should include a lot of '''sourced information. Speculation is the enemy of accuracy - which is required on a wiki like this. :: So, the issue here was creating pages for minor items, adding unrelated items to categories based on speculation. Normally, I wouldn't have any problem with creating subcategories like you did for 'magical blades', etc. But overall, I discussed it with other admins, and we determined that making subcategories that go to that level (populated by 3 items or less?) is a bit extreme, and that we could live without it. :: I want to apologize on Midoki's behalf for the curtness of his message. Please keep contributing to the wiki, but just be mindful of how your edits affect the content of the wiki. Categorization is a more advanced activity for our editors, and jumping right into it could make a few messes. Thanks for contributing, all the same. - Hatebunny 15:38, August 9, 2011 (UTC)